Fourth Estate Outside Vista City
Al Jazup News Network TV, radio, web -- Arabic and English language news company based in the Middle East. They are gaining a reputation for decent reporting. So to the point that BBC will take a feed from them, but will not take one from FAUX News. Team Red and Team Maroon discount anything Al Jazup says that they do not agree with as "propaganda". As much propaganda as they do they should know. BBC News Network TV, Radio, Web. -- British Broadcast Company. Venerable Old Institution. Light Red editorial stance, UK edition. They have a firm reputation for old fashion journalism. It gets them passed the rough spots when it doesn't happen. That reputation is best in the international news department. CNN News Network TV, Web. -- Cable News Network. Rose Blue politics. Generally decent news with a slight Team Blue bias. Trustable, except when they jump on a story before getting the facts. *'Burt Gordan --' Reporter, Indonesia *'Susan Sunshine --' Reporter, USA Coast to Ghost Syndicated late night talk and call in show. Radio -- Coast to Ghost famously does not screen it's callers. And will listen to the claims of anyone. Much paranormal happenings get discussed. Known for making Bureau 13 agents pull their hair out. *'Art Bong --' The original host mostly retired. Known for a Team Purple political stance. *'George Noway --' Current host of the show. Faux News News Network TV, Web. -- A "news" network that strives to suck off Team Red every chance they get. Has totally shredded any credibility with anyone not Team Red. Freedom News Net Cable & Web News Network TV, Web. -- Crowdsourcing news. Will take reports from anyone, but only greenlights a story after it has passed fact muster. There is a section for opinion, but is is labeled as such. The only staff is maintaining the website, location unknown. High Times Monthly Publication Print, Web -- Counter culture magazine with a concentration on drug culture. More of the left than Rolling Stone by far. The only editorial constant is the end of drug prohibition. Or The War on Some Drugs. They frequently publish in the know information, sometimes totally unaware of what they are doing. On the Bureau 13 watch list. Huff & Puff Post Website Web -- Livid Team Blue fading to Team Pinko. Huff & Puff is to liberal web news what Faux News is to conservative broadcast. They don't care about the facts, they shrilly proclaim the truth! They run a news and blog site, blogs range from light blue to livid electric blue. Content will run from decent reportage to woo woo "medical" "breakthroughs" that Big Pharma doesn't want you to know about and left field (always left field) conspiracy theories over how the right is taking over the world. The tone is statist and government is good for you, but only our kind of government. *'Anna Puff --' The site founder is a known kook and alternative "medicine" pusher. Irrational Inquisitor Weekly Publication Print, Web -- Team Bright Yellow. All the news we can make up to sell newspapers. A checkout aisle staple. Lurid headlines that usually have little to nothing to do with the story. "Shocker" stories about current celebrities their stock in trade. Once in a while they do something right. It's not so much they are getting better, but the rest of print "journalism" is approaching their standard. The editorial stance leans to Team Red, at least in tone. Messy/NBC News Network TV, Web. -- About what you would expect in the pocket of MessySoft. Light Team Red reporting. Pro business bias. Lockmart or General Electric can send in a "press release" AKA self produced "news" commercial, and be pretty sure of getting it aired. *'Rick Moraine --' Reporter Rolling Stone Weekly Publication Print, Web -- Counter culture national news. Team Blue to Team Pinko with a side of Team Green. they really do not care about the politics. They mainly cover culture, rock bands, shows, who's what and so forth. Noted for not being in the pocket of any government. They recently surfaced in the mainstream consciousness during The Shop Trial. They broke the Firestarter story way back in the day. Rush Limburger Syndicated pundit '' Radio, TV, Web.'' -- Team Red. Oh so unreasonable talk radio in an oh so reasonable tone of voice. "Those silly liberals*, being stupid again." Syndicated radio and TV program. Limburger has survived several self attempted destructions of his career. Considered passed his prime influence but still popular. Vacuous Channel Communications Radio station owning corporation Radio -- A company that attempts to buy entire markets, where they succeed, radio dies. Known for commercial heavy automated programing and a Bright Team Red editorial stance. Almost to the point of FAUX Neus. Also known for starting Christmas music, all Christmas music on the first of November. World Weakly News Weekly Publication Print, Web. -- Electric Ultra Yellow. What Irrational Inquisitor won't print they snatch up with glee. Aliens, weird pets, weird alien pets, Michael Jackson sightings, Batboy, their trademark critter moved off of the planet, mainly because of them. Nostradamus is one of their staff reporters. Once in a while the blind squirrel finds a nut, like Batboy. However on the rare occasions they have a brush with the facts they pick themselves up, and continue like nothing happened. Their editorial stance reads Team Red mainly for conservative credibility. * "Liberal" used as a bad word in the connotation of "anyone we disagree with". A Team Red and Team Maroon usage. See Also: The Fourth Estate Category:Media Category:Groups Category:Media Category:Politics